Kisoku Tadashiku Utsukushiku (Tengoku no Kaihō AS019)/Lyrics
Color Code guide: , , , Unless noted otherwise, the Romaji, Kanji and English translations are taken from http://projecthello.com/. Kisoku Tadashiku Utsukushiku Romaji+CC= #006eff|Hit}}/ Kimi no greenyellow|Nat}}/ shisen greenyellow|Nat}}/ abiru #006eff|Hit}}/ tabi ni #006eff|Hit}}/ gikochinasa ni yureru greenyellow|Nat}}/ HAATO Ai ga All furueteiru? #006eff|Hit}}/ Danger in my Love aa mishiranu greenyellow|Nat}}/ nanika ga atsuku moehajimeru #006eff|Hit}}/ Kono yubisaki nobashite greenyellow|Nat}}/ mitemo SAWARENAI hodo kiken! greenyellow|Nat}}/ dareka ga arawa #006eff|Hit}}/ re greenyellow|Nat}}/ ru #006eff|Hit}}/ no #006eff|Hit}}/ itsumo no watashi All miushinau #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Yuube miteta #006eff|Hit}}/ yume no tsuzuki #8A2BE2|Say}}/ sonna ki ga shite #006eff|Hit}}/ Takumashii ude ni All tobikonda no #006eff|Hit}}/ Danger in my Love sou abunai futari ga fui ni hitotsu no kage greenyellow|Nat}}/ Mitsumeaeba subete no kotoba wa imi wo naku shisou yo!! #8A2BE2|Say}}/ futari ga koko ni #006eff|Hit}}/ i #8A2BE2|Say}}/ ru #006eff|Hit}}/ no #006eff|Hit}}/ KISOKU TADASHIKU All yureteiru #8A2BE2|Say}}/ gikochinasa ni yureru #006eff|Hit}}/ HAATO Ai ga All furueteiru? #006eff|Hit}}/ Danger in my Love greenyellow|Nat}}/ aa mishiranu greenyellow|Nat}}/ nanika ga atsuku #006eff|Hit}}/ moehajimeru greenyellow|Nat}}/ Kono yubisaki greenyellow|Nat}}/ nobashite #006eff|Hit}}/ mitemo SAWARENAI hodo #006eff|Hit}}/ kiken! greenyellow|Nat}}/ Danger in my Love sou abunai #006eff|Hit}}/ futari ga fui ni hitotsu no kage greenyellow|Nat}}/ Mitsumeaeba subete no #006eff|Hit}}/ kotoba wa imi wo nakushi All sou yo!! #006eff|Hit}}/ nanika ga yureha greenyellow|Nat}}/ ji #006eff|Hit}}/ me greenyellow|Nat}}/ ru greenyellow|Nat}}/ KISOKU TADASHIKU All UTSUKUSHIKU |-|Kanji= 見知らぬ人は　どこからそうよ　大事な人になる？ ここから先は　入れませんと　瞳はささやいたはず 初めて会った　その日になぜか　Kissまで交わしてた そこまで軽い女じゃないのに 君の　視線　浴びる　たびに　ぎこちなさに　ゆれるハート 愛が　ふるえている？ Danger in my Love　あぁ見知らぬ何かが熱く燃え始める この指先　伸ばしてみてもサワレナイほど危険！ 自分が知らない　誰かが現れるの 出口が見えない　いつもの私　見失う 時計の針は　止まってくれず　チクタク心臓みたい 禁じられれば　破りたくなる　規則は美しいだけ 初めて会った　その日になぜか　ふいに泣いたりもした そこまで軽い女じゃないのに 昨夜(ゆうべ)　見てた　夢の　続き　そんな気がして たくましい　腕に　飛び込んだの Danger in my Love　そう危ない二人が不意に一つの影 見つめ合えば　すべての言葉は意味をなくしそうよ！！ 自分の知らない　二人がここにいるの 夜更けのブランコ　キソクタダシク　揺れている 君の　視線　浴びる　たびに　ぎこちなさに　ゆれるハート 愛が　ふるえている？ Danger in my Love　あぁ見知らぬ何かが熱く燃え始める この指先　伸ばしてみてもサワレナイほど危険！ Danger in my Love　そう危ない二人が不意に一つの影 見つめ合えば　すべての言葉は意味をなくしそうよ！！ 自分の知らない　何かが揺れ始める 夜更けのブランコ　キソクタダシク　ウツクシク |-|English= TBA Naseba Naru Romaji+CC= greenyellow|Nat}}/ Mae e to susumu hoka ni michi wa nai NASEBA NARU nasaneba naranu #006eff|Hit}}/ tame ni kobushi wo nigiri NASEBA NARU sotto hohoemu #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Kanata ni nagareta negai wo kaketemiru #006eff|Hit}}/ Watashi wo sukueru no wa watashi dake NASEBA NARU nasaneba naranu #006eff|Hit}}/ ima wa shinjitemiyou NASEBA NARU yume to iu na no greenyellow|Nat}}/ Hitokiwa kagayaku itsuka wa tsukamitai greenyellow|Nat}}/ Wow~ NASEBA NARU ooki na kumo ni NASEBA NARU yume to iu na no tai |-|Kanji= 私の道に　転がってる石ころ 歩きだすたびに　またつまずいている イヤになりながら　何かを憎みながら 広すぎる街の空を見上げてる 立ちつくす　でも知ってる 前へと進むほかに方法(みち)はない ナセバナル　為さねば成らぬ 迷いを断ち切るためにこぶしを握り ナセバナル　そっと微笑む 彼方に流れた星に　願いをかけてみる 私の敵は　すぐにくじける自分 誰かに守ってもらえると思う癖 涙はじゃまと　強く心に決めて 甘えを捨て去る一歩を踏みだす 怖くても　逃げたくても 私を救えるのは私だけ ナセバナル　為さねば成らぬ 自分の力をいまは信じてみよう ナセバナル　夢という名の ひときわ輝く星を　いつかはつかみたい ナセバナル　為さねば成らぬ 自分の力をいまは信じてみよう ナセバナル　大きな雲に 隠れて見えないけれど　絶対そこにある ナセバナル　夢という名の ひときわ輝く星を　いつかはつかみたい |-|English= TBA Shuukatsu Sensation Romaji+CC= greenyellow|Nat}}/ Onsha ni seiippai tsukushimasu!}} #006eff|Hit}}/ Onsha de meippai sakasemasu! #006eff|Hit}}/ Onsha ni seippai tsukushimasu! greenyellow|Nat}}/ Onsha de meippai sakasemasu! Saa tsukamitorou UCHIra shuukatsusei Michi naru sora e tsubasa habatakase Asu no Nihon no kibou wo utsushidase greenyellow|Nat}}/ Kore kara no mirai wa UCHIra ni #006eff|Hit}}/ kakatteru hazu sa Makiokosou SENSEESHON! Saa honki dasou UCHIra shuukatsusei Konna jidai koso yume wo sutecha DASEe Asu no Nihon no hikari terashidase #006eff|Hit}}/ Sorya sonna TONTONbyoushi ni greenyellow|Nat}}/ iku wake nai tte Wakaccha irundakedo SENSEESHON wo okosou! greenyellow|Nat}}/ Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu! #8A2BE2|Say}}/ Onsha ni seiippai tsukushimasu! #006eff|Hit}}/ Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu! #006eff|Hit}}/ Onsha de meippai sakasemasu! greenyellow|Nat}}/ Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu! #006eff|Hit}}/ Onsha ni seippai tsukushimasu! #006eff|Hit}}/ Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu! greenyellow|Nat}}/ Onsha de meippai sakasemasu! Saa honki dasou UCHIra shuukatsusei Konna jidai koso yume wo sutecha DASEe Asu no Nihon no hikari terashidase #006eff|Hit}}/ Kore kara no mirai wa UCHIra ni greenyellow|Nat}}/ kakatteru hazu sa Makiokosou SENSEESHON! Nurikaeyou SENSEESHON! Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu! Onsha ni seiippai tsukushimasu! Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu! Onsha de meippai sakasemasu! Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu! Onsha ni seippai tsukushimasu! Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu! Onsha de meippai sakasemasu! Sakasemasu! |-|Kanji= よろしくお願い致します！御社に精一杯尽くします！ よろしくお願い致します！御社で目一杯咲かせます！ よろしくお願い致します！御社に精一杯尽くします！ よろしくお願い致します！御社で目一杯咲かせます！ さぁ掴み取るうウチら就活生 未知なる空へ　翼羽ばたかせ 明日の日本の希望を映し出せ これからの未来はウチらにかかってるはずさ 巻き起こそう センセーション！ どこまでが子供で どこからが大人か 成人になっても そのラインは曖昧だ ２着で１９８００円のスーツ 履き慣れない革靴で 面接へと向かえばいきなり靴擦れ 本音は言っちゃえば もうちょっと遊んでたかった… でも気を抜いてたら 皆に先超されちゃうし そういやなんか面接って よくあるオーディションみたいだ 自分を思いっきりアピらなきゃ 不採用じゃ痛いよ さぁ本気出そう ウチら就活生 こんな時代こそ 夢を捨てちゃダセえ 明日の日本の光照らし出せ そりゃそんなトントン拍子にいくわけないって わかっちゃいるんだけど やりたいことやれて 残業とかもなくて 有給も多めで っつーか自分何様だ？ 気付けばすぐに楽な方へ なびいちゃうのが悪い癖 「残業」って響きはなんか「追試」と似てんだよな 学生気分が抜け切れてないんじゃまずいし 社会の荒波ってのを泳いで行かなきゃなんないし だけどやるからには勝ち戦で なんなら歴史変えちまうくらいの センセーションを起こそう！ よろしくお願い致します！御社に精一杯尽くします！ よろしくお願い致します！御社で目一杯咲かせます！ よろしくお願い致します！御社に精一杯尽くします！ よろしくお願い致します！御社で目一杯咲かせます！ さぁ掴み取るうウチら就活生 未知なる空へ 翼羽ばたかせ 明日の日本の希望を映し出せ もちろん有言実行で さぁ本気出そう ウチら就活生 こんな時代こそ 夢を捨てちゃダセえ 明日の日本の光照らし出せ これからの未来はウチらにかかってるはずさ 巻き起こそう センセーション！ 塗り替えよう センセーション！ よろしくお願い致します！御社に精一杯尽くします！ よろしくお願い致します！御社で目一杯咲かせます！ よろしくお願い致します！御社に精一杯尽くします！ よろしくお願い致します！御社で目一杯咲かせます！ 咲かせます！ |-|English= TBA Category:Lyrics Category:Tengoku no Kaihō Category:AS019